


the sunlight gently comes down

by brdfrdzen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, wow i didn't think that was a tag lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: Sangyeon rooms to with two completemorons.





	the sunlight gently comes down

**Author's Note:**

> title's taken from '36.5° (melting heart)' by the boyz.

When Sangyeon awakens, the first thing he sees is a slither of sunlight shining through the blinds at the top of the ceiling. His eyes open slowly, rapidly blinking, and he doesn’t move. He doesn’t know how long he lies there until he begins to feel the rest of his body and he thinks, _I guess I’m awake now._

Right then, he’s hearing something akin to yelling. But not the _normal_ yelling. The kind he hears in video games after a character dies and their defeated yell sounds like they were thrown off a building and the sound of the yell gets distant as they periodically get farther away from you. You know, that iconic dying scream often used in the _Star Wars_ movies? At least he _thinks_ he's right.

Anyway. 

His hearing is finally adjusting to being awake and he can suddenly hear everything. The birds chirping outside his window, the rush for the A/C turning on, the notification bells from his phone. Then again, that scream- 

“Who the fuck is that?” Sangyeon’s croaking out loud to particularly no one since he’s alone in his room. He sits up, blankets falling into a sort of a puddle around his hips, and stares directly at his feet poking out from under the blankets. He sits there in a daze, thinking of nothing and just spacing out until he hears that _fucking yell again._ What the hell!

Sangyeon sighs. It’s a completely free Saturday morning. Why does he have to deal with his idiotic roommates at- what time is it even? He blindly reaches over to the side of his bed on his nightstand for his phone and grabs it off its charger. The gadget fades on and he sees the time to be nearing nine o’clock. What the absolute _fuck_?

He throws his phone next to him on his mattress, it immediately getting lost in the sheets, and kicks his comforter off himself. He gets out of bed, slips his feet into his slippers, and stumbles around his bed frame to get to the door of his room. When he puts his hand on the doorknob, he hears yet another strange scream and huge clinks following right after that sounds _a lot_ like eating utensils.

The man slides his palm of one hand down his face and sighs again. _Two-years-old. They are two_ , he thinks as he opens the door and walks out into the hallway.

Sangyeon is reaching the entrance to the living room of the apartment when he hears a squeal and the sound of laughter. It’s coming from the kitchen. So he makes a sharp right as he gets into the living room and that’s when he sees his two - _grown ass adult_ \- roommates sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on top of their _brand new_ dining table. 

Not only are their feet _and_ ass on the surface of where they _eat_ for _fuck’s sake_ , there are spoons, forks, butter knives _everywhere_ in the kitchen! He’s talking the tiled floor, the marble counters, the kitchen faucet, _the God damned table they’re sitting upon where they’re supposed to have guests sitting at later tonight_.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He exclaims, startling the two men from their conversation. He sees them both jump and it slightly makes him feel better. Just slightly. Only slightly. He still wants to knock both of their heads together and go back to bed.

Both males turn their heads to him with sheepish grins. 

The audacity.

The bigger of the duo, Juyeon, raises the item in his hand. _It’s a fucking fork_. He coughs slightly and says, “We’re battling.”

“No, we’re _duelling_ ,” the other, Haknyeon, replies with a glare at the older man in front of him.

“Okay, _fine_. We’re _duelling_ ,” he corrects himself with a shake of his head and an eye-roll.

Sangyeon stares at the two as they’ve suddenly grown thirteen heads. “ _For_?” He asks expectantly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants because he realizes it’s a bit colder out here than it is in his room. Fucking Autumn weather.

“Your hand,” they simultaneously respond. And they state it simply blunt with blinking eyes, as if it were already obvious or something. Which, by the way, _wasn’t_.

Sangyeon doesn’t even sputter. Their antics don’t phase him anymore. He’s heard far worse from them, honestly. And he’s too not-fully-awake yet to deal with this. “Why are you battling for _my hand_ exactly?”

“Hyung, listen! I have a crush on you, okay?! But this huge wall with yaoi hands-”

“ _Hey!_ What’s with the uncalled for insults!?”

“-apparently has a crush on you too! I’ve liked you for far longer than he has-”

“I’m literally his best friend, Haknyeon! What the fuck!”

“Okay, and? The hell?”

“Do you want me to shove this fork up your ass, you disrespecting piece of sh-”

Sangyeon yawns and takes a hand out of his pocket to run through his hair. “Why can’t you both just date me and call it a truce,” he interrupts them with a grumpy sigh. He really does not want to deal with this right now.

Suddenly the two men are quiet. They stare at Sangyeon with wide eyes and semi-open mouths. 

Sangyeon thinks this might be the longest he’s ever heard them so quiet in more than a year. It sounds like _heaven_. But he doesn’t know what they’re so shocked about. “What?”

Juyeon turns around on the table to face him. “You know what you just implied, right?” He asks seriously.

Sangyeon lifts an eyebrow with an unamused expression. “Yeah.”

Haknyeon gets off the table and rounds it to stand in front of Sangyeon. He takes Sangyeon’s free hand into both of his smaller ones and looks up at him. “You mean that? You-you would date both of us? At the same time?”

Sangyeon blinks down at the shorter man with tired eyes. “Yeah. I mean, why not? There’s no rule book that says I can’t.”

“You’re breaking the systematics, hyung,” Juyeon laughs.

Sangyeon looks up and he’s got his head tilted to the side with a cat-looking smile and a fond expression. He almost laughs at it. Now _that’s_ the Juyeon he grew up with. “Fuck systematics,” he says with another yawn. 

He takes his hands out of Haknyeon’s grip and pushes him toward Juyeon, who catches Haknyeon before he falls on the floor. “Now you two kiss and make up and clean this fucking mess in here. I’m going back to bed. Don’t wake me up until twelve,” he commands and turns around to leave the kitchen.

The two men splutter as they watch Sangyeon’s back retreating.

“I-I AM NOT KISSING, JUYEON-HYUNG!” Haknyeon exclaims, and it sounds scandalized to Sangyeon’s ears.

As Sangyeon enters his room, he hears a “Why not? You scared?” from Juyeon before he closes the door and snorts. With the silence that follows after the question, he figures Haknyeon shut him up.

 _Finally_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tumblr prompt](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/183405112829/my-roommate-likes-you-too-were-gonna-duel-for)!
> 
>  
> 
> you can reach out to me at:  
> tbz twt: @[savioursangyeon](https://www.twitter.com/savioursangyeon) (don't use it that often tho)  
> main twt: @[earlgreychani](https://www.twitter.com/earlgreychani)


End file.
